Better Than Revenge
by psychopathchild
Summary: Lucy goes to the new High School, expecting her life would be better. But instead she gets into a fight with the coolest guy in school, or might be even worse, fall in love with him. Modern-Day. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all! I'm so glad that I finally published this story. First of all, I'm sorry if this story is not well-written. I'm trying to do my best to make you guys actually can read this bloody story. I was thinking if I could publish this in my own language but mostly people wouldn't understand so, here. I made in English and sorry for the wrong grammars and stuff. This story is basically telling Edmund and Lucy's story in High School, not in Narnia. Enjoy!**

**If you don't like my idea of this story, please don't read it. And please don't say really mean things about this story. I'm new after all :)**

**Summary: Lucy Carter is a new student of Cair Paravel High School. Soon, she met the coolest guy in school, Edmund Pevensie. They hate each other for some reasons. But will they end up falling in love at each other? Can Lucy manage her sadness that caused by her previous relationship with someone she truly loved?**

**Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. Edmund, Lucy, Caspian, Peter, Susan, and other Narnia characters in here are not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: First Day at School<strong>

One morning, a boy with dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes walked into the school stairs. Cair Paravel High School is located somewhere in London. School full of children who are nosy, intelligent, and mischievous.

"Ouch!" Edmund groaned. He felt the back of his head hurt because a ball was thrown at him deliberately. He rubbed the back of his head, grumbling.

"What's up, buddy?" a friend of Edmund's named Caspian threw his arms around Edmund's shoulder. Edmund's other friends, Dean, John, and Daniel went over to them some time later.

Four of them are the most popular gang in Cair Paravel High School, especially Edmund and Caspian. Apart from the football team, they are also good at making girls melt when they see them.

"You could make a better impression, rather than threw a ball at me in the morning. That hurt." Edmund said.

"Come on, it's Monday! Cheer up dude. And sorry for the ball." Caspian said.

"Since when do you like Monday so much?" Edmund said indignantly.

"Don't you know Edmund?" John interrupted. "It was said that there will be a new student in our class! And you know what? She is a girl!"

"I heard she is pretty. Can not wait to make sure of that." Dean said grinning.

"Really?" Edmund asked . He was beginning to wonder and his anger towards Caspian gradually disappear.

"Yes. And now why don't we get to the class faster? The bell just rang! "Caspian warned them. They hurried to the classroom and so glad That Mrs. Jadis hasn't got in.

They sat on a their usual chair in the middle of the row and started to play around with their other friends in class. Their friends in class were happy with the existence of this gang. Without them, the class would have been as lonely as grave.

Like Dean and John for example, they like to tear the paper from their books and threw it towards the heads of the people around them. And Daniel, he likes to flirt with the girls. And the girls like it.

The door swung open and there stood a woman with pale skin wearing a white shirt, white jacket and fortunately, black skirt.

"Good morning class." she greeted the class with a grim.

"Good morning Mrs. Jadis. " the students replied grimly as well.

"Before I start the lesson for today, I'd like to introduce you all with our new member. I will not waste any more time here so please, welcome our new student, Lucy Carter."

"Ah, I told ya." Caspian said leaning closer to Edmund.

"Do you think she is pretty like the rumor said?" Daniel asked Caspian.

"I do not know, let's just hope so. Come on, fingers crossed!"

"It's too late, she 's already before the door." Edmund said sarcastically. His friend's behaviour is so silly for him.

"We're just-" Caspian was about to defend himself but he couldn't finish his words because the new student that known as Lucy Carter had already got in.

The class fell silent immediately. She looked pretty. Her wavy brown hair loosed down her shoulders. Her blue eyes were sparkling. She was smiling and her smile was shining like a star.

She suited the school uniform perfectly: a navy school blazer, white shirt, school tie, mid-grey trousers or skirt. And she also wore black low heeled shoes.

"Okay, she's more than I expected." Caspian hissed to his friends but his eyes were fixed on the girl's direction.

Lucy looked around awkwardly. Everyone was staring at her wide-eyed. Some even half-opened their mouth until she thought a fly could enter into it. "H-hi." She said shyly. But the class didn't answer.

"Okay you guys," Mrs. Jadis clapped her hands to get her student's attention. "You're freaking her out. Have a seat Ms. Carter. There, next to Pevensie. It's empty." Mrs. Jadis said, pointing to a chair next to Edmund.

"W-what?" Edmund asked in disbelief. No wonder why there was an empty chair next to him when he got in. Not that he didn't want the new-gorgeous-girl to sit next to him. He'd be so pleased and could show off a little bit to his friends, especially Caspian and Daniel, but what if this new girl try to flirt with him? He couldn't stand that. He hates girls who try to flirt with him.

"Dude, move out." Caspian who sat in the right side of Edmund shook him on the shoulders.

"Kidding me? No." Edmund said.

"I said-"

"Is there a problem Mr. Moseby?" Mrs. Jadis who already had a marker in her hand directing her piercing eyes toward Caspian. "N-no Mrs. Jadis. You can continue to move that thing around the white-board as usual." Caspian said innocently. Mrs. Jadis just rolled her eyes and started the lesson.

Lucy started to take out her stationery and books. And then when she finished, she saw the guy next to her was staring at her blankly.

"Is there, a problem?" she asked. Edmund didn't answer for a while and then he realized the girl just talked to him and then he spoke up. "N-no. Nothing. I was just.. Just forget it," he paused and shook his head. "My name is Edmund by the way. Edmund Pevensie." He handed her his hand. She took it gratefully and shook it. "Lucy Carter. Nice to meet you Edmund." She smiled.

_Damn, her smile!_

"My name is Caspian!" Caspian interrupted with showing up his head from behind Edmund's shoulder. Edmund closed his eyes and cursing Caspian's name in his head.

"No one asks." Edmund said bitterly.

"Well, she probably wants to know, right babe?" Lucy blushed and turned her attention back to the white board. Edmund turned his head to face Caspian and gave a look 'well-done' and paid attention to what Mrs. Jadis was teaching.

**VVVVVVVV**

Lucy was in the cafeteria. She didn't have any friend to accompany her, yes. That's why she was feeling so awkward. She was new after all, what did she expect? Some cool girls unexpectedly ask her to be their friend?

She just stood in one spot with one tray in her hands that filled with her lunch, looking around for an empty seat. There were loads of filled seats; five or more guys surrounded one long table and they were playing a childish game like 'who eats three sandwiches faster' and they looked wild from Lucy's point of view. The other table with six or seven people sat quietly in one table reading a book in their hands. The other table again, surrounded by energetic faces of students with instruments in their hands and they were making noisy voices, but Lucy smiled at it. Smiled at it all.

There, she spotted one table with three girls that looked like they are rich. They wore excessive accessories and make Lucy's fed up. What's the point of wearing useless thing to school anyway? But Lucy had to admit that the three girls were very pretty. Very pretty to make every guy who passed by their table winked at them, or even fell on the floor.

Lucy walked slowly, passing table by table and smiled at them when they looked at her. They seemed to like her and noticed that she is new in here. Suddenly she heard her name was being called. She turned her head and saw Edmund and his friends sitting in one table having their lunch. He was waving at her and she believed she was the one who called her name.

"Come here!" Edmund said. Lucy walked towards them shyly and stood in front of their table.

"H-hi guys." She said with a shy smile.

"Hi Lucy. Want to join us?" Caspian offered her. She blushed.

"Can I?"

"Of course you can, you silly girl!" Caspain said with a laugh.

"Thanks." Lucy sat across Edmund. In her right side was John and Dean. Caspian sat between Edmund and Daniel.

"So, what do you think about this school, since you are new?" Daniel asked with a wink. Lucy of course, as a girl, was blushing. She couldn't help it.

"Er, it's great so far. I like it."

"Have you made friends so far?" John asked.

"W-well-"

"Of course she has, you squirt! _Us_." Caspian snapped. Lucy choked her juice and wiped her mouth. _These guys think I'm their friend?_

"Why, you alright?" Edmund asked her.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine." Lucy said looking at him. For a second there she was drown to t his dark eyes that full of mystery and they were sparkling. She snapped back to reality when Edmund handed her his handkerchief.

"Here, use this. You're going to ruin your uniform if you wipe your mouth with it."

"Oh wow. Looks like somebody is trying to be nice to the new student." Caspian said as he elbowed Daniel's arm.

"Caspian, do you know the words shut up? If you don't, let me tell you_. Shut up_." Edmund said sarcastically earning laughs from his friends. Lucy giggled and shook her head. These guys are funny.

"Act nice dude, come on. We are having a girl here." Dean warned Edmund. Edmund just rolled his eyes and drank his juice.

"So, why did you move to Cair Paravel High School?" Daniel asked her.

"W-well, I ,moved out from Yorkshire because my dad has work to do in here, so-"

"You're going back to Yorkshire if his work is done then?" John interrupted.

"I don't know. But my father has talked about that a while ago. But I hope we're not going back because I already love London."

"How long have you been in London?" asked Caspian.

"Since four days ago."

"Have you visited the movie theater around here? Or the mall?-" John asked but Dean cut off.

"Or the millennium bridge? Or other good places here in London?-"

"Or my house?" Caspian asked and winked at her.

"Oh shut it you guys. You frightened her." Edmund said. Lucy just smiled at the humor in these guys and spoke up. "You guys can't shut up, can you?" and then she giggled.

"No, they can't. Trust me, even until the school ends they won't while you're still around." Edmund said with a grin.

"Like you don't Ed." Caspian said.

"Well, I don't. I didn't speak at all while you guys were trying to flirt with her, did I?"

"Trust me Lucy, he is actually the biggest and the lamest seducer in the entire universe." Caspian said to Lucy and she giggled.

Edmund's eyes winded and he spoke up. "Count that if you admit it yourself that you _are_ too."

"I mean, seriously. Edmund was right. He is the only one that doesn't talk as much as you guys do." Lucy said with a grin.

"That's because he has no fun at all." Caspian said.

"No, I just don't like girls."

"Sorry?" Lucy interrupted, feeling slightly offended.

"I just don't like girls. They always giggle and gossiping non-sense and do useless stuff. I wonder why they are exist." Edmund told her.

"Not all girls are like that. You should know that." Lucy said. Her face turned serious.

"Oh yeah? Try to talk with all Cair Paravel High School girls. They are all like that. Maybe you will if you have gotten use to study in this school."

Caspian who sensed there would be a fight here elbowed Edmund.

"He didn't mean it Lu." Caspian said with a smile.

"He meant it. He didn't even notice that he's talking to a _girl_."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Edmund asked angrily.

"You heard me. You are talking about girls to me like I'm a statue. Hello, I'm a girl."

"And, I told you. You are going to turn out to be like those girls I told you."

"No I won't!"

"You bet!"

"Ugh!" Lucy got up angrily and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"You did it man." Caspian said.

"She deserves it."

"She was being so nice until you started the girls conversation. Besides, she doesn't seem like those girls you hate so much."

Edmund just rolled his eyes and left his friends.

**VVVVVVVV**

Lucy was cursing Edmund's name in her mind. She was walking on the corridor towards the door that leads outside and the corridor was flooded by students who just got out of their classes. She adjusted his bag and continued walking.

"Ouch! Watch out where you are going." A guy just bumped a red-haired girl who had some books in her hands and she fell onto the floor. The guy who Lucy recognized as John glared at the girl like she was the one who bumped her, not him. The girl just glared at him back. Lucy hurried towards the girl and bent down, trying to help her.

"Are you alright?" she asked while she gathered up the girl's books that littered on the floor.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can you just leave me alone?" she said annoyed.

"I-I'm just trying to help." Lucy said innocently. She stood up and the girl stood up also after that. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Come off it Lucy. Don't act to be so dramatic. She is fine. She just fell onto the floor. She is not going to be rushed to the hospital just because of it." Dean said.

"You guys just bumped her." She said angrily at them. Wait, she was glaring at them.

"We said sorry." Caspian said.

"No you didn't." Lucy said.

"Fine. I'm sorry then—I mean we are sorry, Harper." Caspian said with a little smile.

"Just forget it, okay. I thought you guys were nice. For heaven's sake how stupid I was. You guys are _devils_. Mean too."

"Hey, it's fine-" the red-haired girl said and was about to stop Lucy. She was thankful that this girl had tried to help her. She thought this girl was trying to bother her like everybody usually does, but Edmund cut off.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You guys are devils, half-hearted, mean, pathetic-" Lucy was pouring out her anger in every word she uttered, but Edmund walked to her, stood inches from her and she shut her mouth immediately. Edmund pointed his finger at her.

"Don't you dare, say that way again to me, and my friends. And he said sorry." He whispered. Lucy shivered but she fought her fears.

"Why? Is that supposed to be a threat? And Caspian who apologized, not John." she said to him. He just glared at her for a while and then he leaned closer, and whispered in her ear. "You should be scared you know. If you do that again, I'll make sure your life will be as miserable as I can make it." His tone sounded serious to her. Once again, she shivered. He was good-looking, she had to admit. But he wasn't a prince charming that she had expected him to be.

He pulled away and stared at her for a while and gave a sign to his friends that they should go. So they walked away, leaving Lucy and the girl stood in awe and anger. Caspian turned his head to look at them and he smiled at Lucy. Lucy smiled back and turned her head to the girl who stood blankly next to her.

"A-are you alright?" asked the red-haired girl to Lucy. "Yes, I'm fine." Lucy smiled. "I-I think I should go though. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy said to her, but when she was about to move her feet, the red-haired girl grabbed Lucy's arm.

"Wait, I haven't even said thank you."

"You're welcome then." Lucy smiled.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Yes. I'm new here. I just got in today. So, what's your name?" Lucy said.

The girl handed Lucy her hand and Lucy took it. "My name is Harper. Harper McCanny. What's yours?"

"My name is Lucy. Lucy Carter. Nice to meet you Harper. Why did they act like that to you?"

"I have some personal problems with John and Daniel but for the rest of them, no. They are nice. Especially Caspian and Edmund. Well, Edmund never really talk to me though. But I can tell he is nice." Harper's tone was sad and Lucy pitied her.

Harper had always been bullied by the students in the school. She barely had friends and she was so lonely.

"He is annoying!" Lucy said angrily.

"Who?" Harper asked, frowned.

"Never mind."

"Oh."

Lucy nodded and bit her lower lip. "Hmm, Harper. Do you want to go to the café across the street with me? You know I'm new, and nobody in here can really accompany me, you know, I'm new after all and I have no-"

"Of course!" Harper said happily. "I have time for that. I have no homework or other stuff to do after school."

"Great then, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review review review and tell me what you think about it!<strong>

**The next chapter is coming soon as long as I get a few reviews!**

**Sorry for the wrong grammars.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The War Begins**

The next morning at school was a disaster for Lucy. She just wished she never chose this school from the start. She really regretted it right now.

She came to the classroom late and Mrs. Jadis almost got angry at her but she made an exception because she is a new student and it was alright. But next time, no mercy. Lucy sighed in relief and made her way towards her seat which unfortunately was next to Edmund's. She glared at him and cursing his name in her mind. Lucy expected Edmund to glare back but on the contrary, he and even his friends were giggling. She looked at them puzzled and sat on her chair.

Mrs. Jadis started the lesson. A boring ones as usual and made the class drown into boredom. Edmund leaned closer to Lucy when Mrs. Jadis faced the white-board and whispered to her.

"Really, you aren't scared of me?"

"No." she said easily.

"Good. Well, let's see then soon. I didn't play around when I said I'll make your life miserable yesterday, you know." She turned her head to him and just saw he was grinning. _This guy is mad_.

Even though she hates him, she knew she had to admit that he is really good-looking. No wonder why Edmund said that he hates girls. Lucy found out yesterday from Harper that he had a lot of admirers, or you can say, creepers. He wasn't the only one who had those, Caspian too. But Caspian didn't respond it with anger as Edmund did.

"Ms. Carter, are you listening to me?" Mrs. Jadis' voice echoed in Lucy's ears.

"N-no. I'm sorry Mrs. Jadis I wasn't paying attention." She said. She'd rather tell the truth than get herself into trouble.

"Is that so? Well, why don't you answer these questions on the white-board as your punishment?"

_Yeah, don't get myself into trouble. Great!_

"S-sure." Lucy said uncertain. She studied a little last night, that's why she wasn't really nervous.

But when Lucy tried to get up, but she couldn't. How strong Lucy tried to get up from her chair, she felt her body attracted back to the chair. _Why can't I get up?_ Everyone in the class started to laugh, getting Mrs. Jadis' attention.

"What are you doing Ms. Carter? I told you to answer these questions immediately! Why are you still sitting there?"

"I-I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Jadis. But I can't get up. It feels like my chair is glued or something." The class burst out laughing. Lucy was confused. She was looking around embarrassed. Her face was heating up. _Why are they laughing at me?_

"Glued? Don't be silly. Who wants to glue your chair?"

Lucy suddenly remembered something: _Edmund_. She turned her head and saw Edmund and his friends laughing so hard. She glared at them.

"You glued my chair, didn't you?" she asked sharply to Edmund.

"What? No, seriously Lucy. You are the most ridiculous person I've ever met. Me? Glued your chair? It's not profitable at all. " He said innocently like he really didn't do anything and he continued laughing.

"I doubt that. You said you're going to-"

"Enough Ms. Carter. You can't accuse others by carelessly. You were late, didn't pay attention in my class, and now this?" Mrs. Jadis shook her head in disbelief.

"But Mrs. Jadis-"

"Now I want you to get up from the chair, now!"

"But I can't! My chair is glued and I can't take off my butt from this chair."

Mrs. Jadis walked to her and helped her to get up. Turns out, she couldn't make her to get up. She sighed in defeat. "Alright. Turns out somebody has glued your chair. I'll sort that thing out with you after the class. And for your detention, I'll give you extra homework and it's due Friday." Lucy was about to protest but the ball rang.

**VVVVVVVV**

Lucy was in front her locker to pick some books for the next classes. Suddenly, Harper showed up and shocked her.

"Hi!" Harper said happily, shaking Lucy's shoulders. Lucy and Harper made a good friendship. They were connected to each other and they enjoyed each other's presence. On the previous day, they talked in the café for like hours until Harper got a call from her mom asking where she is and why hasn't she got home. They exchanged numbers and at the night they talked on the phone like they have been friends since they were so young.

"Gosh Harper! You gave me a fright!" Lucy said, putting her hands on her chest. She focused to her locker again. Harper noticed Lucy's skirt was a bit obsolete and it caught his attention and curiosity.

"What happened to your skirt? Surely you are new, not some kind of student who had studied in here for years."

Lucy rolled her eyes and closed her locker sharply. "There was an accident..." and Lucy told everything that happened that morning to Harper. Harper gaped.

"How could he?"

"I know. I am so doomed for the next days, for the next years, for the rest of my life-"

"Don't be scared of him."

"I'm not. I'm just worried about my life after this." Lucy said looking down. Harper rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Harper saw Edmund and his friends coming towards them. A huge smile was placed on Edmund's lips. Happiness was clear on his face.

Edmund stood next to Lucy and coughed. "How was your morning today, milady?" Edmund said in a tease tone.

"Oh, go ahead. Tease me as long as you can." Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

"Nice skirt." Caspian said and Daniel whistled. "Where did you get it? A closet full of dust?"

"I got it from Mrs. Jadis okay. Thanks to you, now my new skirt was thrown away in vain."

"Well, that explains that my mission is succeeded." Edmund said smirking.

"You know, I meant it when I said that you are mean."

"And do you regret it?" Edmund asked with a grin.

"No." Lucy said with confidence.

"No?" Edmund's face looked confused and his smile faded.

"No. You heard me."

This is unbelievable! He tried to find a strong glue for her this morning, he made sure to make his mission for her this morning works. He was sure of it. He wasted his morning just for _her_! And now, she didn't even show that she was scared of him now. She didn't even say sorry for saying those mean words to him yesterday. His mission was not entirely succeeded. _Not yet_.

"You are…. strange." Edmund said in disbelief.

"You haven't met a girl like me before, have you?" Lucy said smirking.

"Ugh, you-" Edmund said and he stepped forward to her but Lucy stopped him. This time, Lucy was brave. Their face were inches away, once again. And Lucy threw away her fears and spoke up fearlessly.

"You're going to regret this, Edmund Pevensie. Don't expect me to just sit silent running my life while you are messing around with it." And then she walked away with Harper that looked at her in awe. Edmund was still staring blankly at the spot where Lucy just stood. She was brave, he had to admit. She seemed like she had no fears at all. _Never_, in Edmund's entire life in High School that a girl dared to do that to him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and John spoke up. "You know, if I were you I've probably kissed her at that time. You even had that chance yesterday." He shook his head. Others just laughed and they made their way to the cafeteria.

**VVVVVVVV**

"I don't get it. She was so innocent cute-little-puppy yesterday and she changed into superman girl's version all of sudden." Edmund said whilst eating his fries. They were in their favorite restaurant at seven o'clock near Edmund's house. Usually, Edmund went there with his gang but today he just went there with Caspian, since he's his closest friend.

He wore a green shirt with black hooded jacket and jeans. Caspian wore a simple white shirt with blue jacket and jeans.

Caspian laughed and grabbed his coke. "That's girls. You can't predict them. She is unique though, I have to admit. I feel what you did to her this morning was too outrageous."

"But you said it was fine."

"No, I didn't say a thing!" Caspian said wide-eyed.

"Yeah, right." Edmund said smirking.

"Gosh, I adore her." Caspian paused when he saw Edmund glaring at him. "And I mean come on, what did she do until you were being so mean to her? Seriously dude, that's childish."

"It's just—this Lucy girl. She is… different. I like it—no, scratch that. I hate it. No-"

"Have you made up your mind?" Caspian smirked. "You didn't even talk that much to her before—before she said mean things to us. How can you stand that you 'hate her'?"

"She is annoying. She makes my temper raise a second after she opens her bloody mouth. I feel like want to punch her in the face, too bad she is a girl. If she was a guy she'd probably dead by now."

"I didn't hate her, just for your information. I didn't get too offend like you did. I mean, she was kind of right after all-"

"So you are saying that I'm actually mean, pathetic, evil-"

"Kind of." Caspian said shrugged. And then he saw Edmund's face changed and then he spoke up. "No, I mean no. But seriously though Ed, I considered her as our friend the day she first showed up. I feel guilty and irresponsible at some point that you definitely don't understand." Caspian said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah right Caspian. I know that she's pretty, that's you are defending her over and over and over and over again." Edmund said sarcastically.

"Too much." Caspian muttered and blushed.

"I swear I hate her. I hate hate hate hate hate hate-"

"I got your point."

"I swear I'll kill her."

"You won't."

"I swear I'll make her life more miserable than this morning. The glue thing, it was just for the first impression. I have a lot in mind to do with her." Edmund smirked.

"Whatever you like Ed."

**VVVVVVVV**

Edmund arrived at home around nine and he walked to the kitchen just to found her mom was making a chocolate cake and his dad was reading a thick book and he seemed drown into it.

"I'm home." He said cheerfully.

"There you are! You know what time is this?" Her mom said to her and pointed at her right hand.

"Err—nine?"

"You promised me you will be here at eight."

"I was with Caspian. I forgot time is exist if he's around." He said giggling. He walked to the refrigerator and took out a coke. Mrs. Pevensie just rolled her eyes and continued cooking.

"Susan called." Her mom said suddenly.

"Susan? When?" Edmund asked. Susan is his elder sister. She went to America a year ago for collage. He really loves his sister and he just wish she would visit them this year before Christmas. He hates her a little bit though. His sister is too beautiful with her brown long hair and a pair of beautiful blue eyes. And she just loves to be with her lipstick, make up, fancy dresses, and her beloved boyfriend. She changed from an innocent cute little girl into a cool-but-so-annoying beautiful sister. Sometimes Edmund misses the old her.

"Like an hour ago. She asked for you but I told her you were off with your friend. She misses you."

"I miss her too. I wonder if her brain is fixed already since she is in America now."

"Hush! Don't talk about your sister like that." Edmund laughed.

"I think I'm going to bed. See you in the morning mom, dad." His dad just smiled and nodded and Edmund gave a short kiss on his mom's cheek and when he was about to go upstairs, his mom stopped him.

"Wait, Edmund!"

"Yes mom?"

Mrs. Pevensie stopped cooking and wiping her hands with towel.

"There was your friend who called you-"

"Dean?"

"No."

"John?"

"No-"

"Daniel?"

"No! It was a girl!" said Mrs. Pevensie impatiently. Edmund eyes widened.

"A girl? As long as I can remember I've never gotten a call from a girl, mom. Except Susan and some creepers… Ogh forget it. I did get some phone calls from girls."

"Well yeah... Look, she told me that you peed in your pants at school this morning and advised me to bring extra panties for you, in case you do that again tomorrow-"

"What? No I didn't! D-did she say her name?" Edmund was furious and Mrs. Pevensie could see that.

"No. But she said she is your friend and she is just concerned about you," she paused for a while, staring at her son's puzzled face. "Looks like you have a girlfriend and you never told me? Hm hm?" Mrs. Pevensie teased him.

"No! Mom, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Alright alright. So, you want me to bring you some extra panties for tomorrow?"

Edmund's eyes widened. "W-what? N-no! I didn't pee in my pants mom! It was just a joke! It was probably someone who wants to play a prank on me-" but he paused. He realized something. _Gosh, how stupid I am!_

"Lucy!"

"Oh, so your girlfriend's name is Lucy?"

"No! That girl who called—arghhh!" and then Edmund stormed upstairs and Mr and Mrs. Pevensie could hear the door slammed shut sharply.

"Is he okay dear?" asked Mr. Pevensie confused.

"Teenagers. Let him be."

**VVVVVVVV**

She curled up on the floor of her bedroom, staring blankly at the music box that laid on the floor in front of her. Hugging her knees, she cried. The pain of her past still haunting her. Even though she had moved out and left her hometown just so she could forget about him. But the pain still remainded perfectly in her heart. How she wish she could go back in time and change it all. How she wish she never met _him._

_She and a blonde-haired guy with blue eyes and magnificent face sat on the sofa of the living room in Lucy's house. Lucy just got home from school and her boyfriend picked her up that day. He was a college student and just got in and had been dating Lucy for a year now since she first sat on eleventh grade._

"_Do you want to drink something, Peter?" she asked cheerfully._

"_Of course, anything as long as my love who made it." He replied, cupping both of his hands on Lucy's cheeks._

"_Right, I'll be back." She said giggling._

_Soon, Lucy came back to the living room with two mugs of tea on her hands. She sat on the sofa next to him._

"_Is being a college student… fun?" she asked innocently._

"_Why did you ask that?" the guy asked chuckling._

"_I'm just asking. You know, you've been busy recently until you didn't have time for me." She said bitterly._

"_Ow, my little puppy is missing me." He teased. She smacked his arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"_

"_For teasing me!" she said blushing. Peter just laughed and threw his arm around her shoulder._

"_Is your mom or dad home?"_

"_Nope. Mom went to her friend's house. And dad went for work. I told mom you're going to visit after school so she left." She smirked._

"_Aha, I get it now." Peter said grinning and Lucy blushed even more._

"_Are college girls… pretty?" she asked shyly. Peter frowned and burst out laughing._

"_So, you are worried if I fall in love with one of the college girls?"_

"_W-what? N-no! Pshh, silly you." She said awkwardly._

"_Admit it, or I'll take out my biggest weapon."_

"_And what is that?" she said between her giggles._

"_This." He said, showing both of his hands in front of her face and started to tickle her._

"_No! No no, Peter stop it!" she cried out between her laughs._

"_Admit it first, then I'll stop."_

"_No way! Peter!" tears escaped from her eyes. She was laughing out loud._

"_Admit now and then I'll stop! That's easy!" Peter said laughing._

"_Alright alright! I'm worried! Now let me go." She said in defeat. Peter sighed in victory._

"_I told you it's easy." He said smirking. Lucy just laughed._

_They were staring at each other's eyes for a few minutes. Peter leaned closer to Lucy and put one of his hands on her neck. He captured his lips with hers soon. He kissed her passionately and Lucy kissed him back just the same. He explored her back and she moaned. They were enjoying their happy private moment for a while. Until a phone rang and they broke off their kiss. It was Peter's who rang._

_He picked up his phone. "Hello?"_

_He didn't say a word after that for a while but then he said "okay" and turned it off._

"_I have to go Lu. I-I have… a p-project to discuss with my friend." He smiled uncertain._

"_S-sure, if that's so. Can you come back tomorrow at the same time as now?"_

"_Sure, of course." Peter smiled. He kissed her for a second and got up._

Tears were all over her cheeks now. Soon she realized it was late and she got up, leaving the music box laid there and jumped onto her bed. Her heart was beating wildly.

She was hurt

Ignored

Feeling worthless

Feeling stupid

Too stupid to gave her love to him.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviewers! Believe or not you guys made my day. For those who want me to update this story as soon as possible, don't worry. This story is half-finished. Hehehe. So I can update whenever I want :)**

**If you don't like the idea of this story, don't read. If you think this story is bad and you don't like it, don't say mean things about it.**

**Disclaimer: The Narnia characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: Blushing<strong>

The next morning Lucy was sitting with a few girls in the class, giggling. Suddenly, Edmund stormed into the room and hit Lucy's table with his hands.

"What's your problem?" Lucy snapped.

"My problem? You asked what my problem is? Let me tell you. You _called _my mom last night!" Edmund said furiously.

Lucy laughed. "Oh yeah, that one. Your mom actually believed me-"

"Where did you get my phone number?"

"Claire. She has your phone number, your bio, your family tree, your pictures and much more stuff about you. She's a creeper, just for your information. You have a lot of admirers, you know that Ed?"

"No! And for _your_ information, you are annoying and I hate you. Don't ever call to my house ever again and say silly stuff about me to my parents!" Edmund was about to attack Lucy when Caspian and John showed up from behind him and grabbed his arms.

"Slow down mate! We don't want any harm done here." John said.

"She deserves it!"

"Control your temper Edmund!" Caspian warned him.

Edmund took a deep breath and he watched Lucy just smirking at him. "This is not over Lucy. I'll make sure of that."

"Can't wait." She smiled and sat on her chair when the teacher entered the room.

Now that seeing the situation, Lucy moved from her usual seat to the front. She didn't want Edmund and his friends to disturb her anymore. This was very useful for Lucy so that finally she could focus to the lessons but for Edmund, not at all. He couldn't annoy Lucy in a comfortable way with the distance between them that were quite far. But he could annoy her in other classes. Yes, that's what he thought. He'll get his revenge.

**VVVVVVVV**

In the Science lab, everyone just got in. Lucy as usual sat in one table with her science-partner, Lisa. They made a good friendship since Lucy sat with her in Science class.

Mr. Kirkle just got in with a happy smile on his face. He was always being so happy and energetic everytime and everywhere, that's why Lucy loves him.

"Good morning class." Said Mr. Kirkle.

"Good morning."

"You look lethargic. Come on, don't be.. Science is an important lesson for you all…"

"Yeah, you've said it like a thousand times every week." muttered Caspian under his breath. Edmund who heard chuckled.

"So like what I said, find a partner and start with your project. It's a difficult ones and so I'll give you facilitation this time. It's due next month." Said Mr. Kirke. Some of the students cheered but there were a few who sighed and protested.

Edmund who found this interesting for him to get his revenge raised his hand high.

"Yes Mr. Pevensie? Can I help you?" asked Mr. Kirkle.

"Mr. Kirkle, I was just wondering. My partner here, Caspian doesn't really good at Science for such a long time," Edmund paused to hear Caspian's protests. "and I just want to request if I can get a new partner instead? I mean, no offense Caspian, you are great but I just, you know, kind of bored."

"It's okay if Caspian says you can find another partner for this project."

"W-well, Edmund, you know I've been your Science partner, Sport, Math, _every_ subject that this school has for such a long time-"

"He doesn't mind Mr. Kirkle!" Edmund shouted, didn't care Caspian says yes or not.

"Well, if you say so. Who's gonna be your partner Mr. Pevensie? I mean, everybody has got their partner already."

"If you don't mind, I'd love Ms. Carter to be my partner for this Science project." Edmund smirked. Soon Caspian realized what his friend meant by choosing another partner other than him and he smiled and shook his head.

Everyone in the room whistled. Some teased them, some even felt disappointed and mostly it was girls.

"Okay, fine then. You are with Ms. Carter. But does Ms. Carter want you to be her partner-"

"It's okay Mr. Kirkle! I can be Caspian's partner." Lisa said. Lucy turned her head to her beloved friend and gave a face 'what-did-you-do?'

Edmund smirked and gave an 'I-did-it' sign to Caspian and he just shook his head at Edmund's silly behaviour and smiled.

"Lisa, you may move to Edmund's seat then. Caspian is going to be your partner." Lisa voluntarily stood from her chair and waved a goodbye to Lucy who had her eyes widened. Lucy knew Lisa had a crush on Caspian but why did she do this to her? Now she doesn't have a partner at all, unless…

"But Mr. Kirkle-" Lucy was about to protest but Mr. Kirkle cut off.

"Ah ah, no Ms. Carter. Ms. Anderson is now Caspian'spartner. You can see that by yourself," he pointed at Lisa who already sat next to Caspian and stared at him wide-eyed and admiration. "Beside, Mr. Pevensie is good at Science. You shall get your grades better if he is your partner. He will help you." He smiled.

"Help me? He is going to ruin every second of my life." Lucy muttered under her breath.

Edmund took a seat next to her and smiled in victory to her. She smiled back bitterly and focused on the project.

They were arguing like forever! Edmund who mostly right was pissed at Lucy. He even thought this girl was stupid. But Lucy was not stupid. She just didn't believe at every single word that Edmund said. Kidding, she'd never believe what he says.

"Are you sure this is the right formula?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" snapped Lucy.

"I'm smarter than you, so you better take your hands off this project and let me do it."

Lucy's eyes widened. "You can't do that!"

"Since I'm smarter than you, yes I can." Edmund said sarcastically.

"Argh—you-"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Mr. Kirkle asked. He was walking around the children to see their work and spotted Edmund and Lucy arguing.

"She uses the wrong formula-" Edmund wanted to explain but Lucy cut off.

"It's the right one!"

"Let me see it." Mr. Kirkle said and saw their paper work.

"Oh, I believe Mr. Pevensie is right Ms. Carter." Mr. Kirkle smiled. "You are lucky to have him as your partner." Mr. Kirkle said and winked and then he left to see other student's work.

"Well done Edmund." Lucy said bitterly.

"Hey, did you hear what Mr. Kirkle said? You are lucky for having me as your partner. Every girl in this classroom is jealous of you, just so you know."

"I believe, that's not what Mr. Kirkle meant." She said, focusing on her paperwork.

Edmund scoffed and muttered under his breath. "I believe, that's what he meant." Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Exactly why are you doing all of this to me?" Lucy said. Her face was serious all of sudden.

"What? Play pranks at you? Asked Mr. Kirkle that I want to be your partner?" Edmund asked. Lucy nodded. "Because, I hate you! And you said mean things to me. That's so obvious. I thought you knew." Edmund scoffed.

"Just because of that? Because I said you are mean and stuff?" Lucy shook her head.

"Y-y-yeah." Edmund said uncertain. _Is it just that?_

Lucy went silent and went to work on her paperwork again. She bit her lip a few times and seemed deep in thought.

"I can't believe this. That's childish you know." Lucy said, her eyes were focus on her paperwork and the science tools in front of her.

"Childish? How can you say that? Oh, whatever. It's not you who's running this mission, but me. So you better shut-"

"Ouch!" Lucy yelped. It turns out, her scream was caused by a scissors. There was a cut in her index finger. She could see her blood rushing out of her skin. She felt her skin burning and blood coming out of her fingers pretty much. Not much to make her fall unconscious though. She didn't scream so no one noticed that she was bleeding

"Are you alright?" Edmund face turned serious and worry all of sudden. He saw the cut on Lucy's finger and his eyes widened. "You're bleeding!"

Lucy groaned in pain. "Even a blindfolded baby can knows that I'm bleeding." she said sarcastically.

But Edmund didn't pay attention at her sarcastic tone. He took her left hand where the cut was seen on her finger, and then he searched for a clean cloth. He grabbed it from the table, luckily there was one there, and then he cut it into two parts. Which one part was dipped into clean water to clean her wound, and the other one he used to wrap her cut.

Lucy watched what Edmund was doing in confusion. Why is he doing this to her? She thought he hates her? Why would he help her?

"You must be careful next time, you know." Edmund said while wrapping Lucy's finger with the cloth. Lucy didn't answer. Instead she blinked and stared at him like he was some kind of lunatic or something.

"There." He finished. He stared at Lucy for a few seconds. He saw she was staring at him blankly. She blinked.

Once

Twice

"I didn't bewitched you into a statue, did I?" he asked giggling. She snapped back to reality.

"N-no. T-thanks." She said. Her voice was quivering. Edmund just nodded, bit his lip and continued to do his project.

What is happening to him?

**VVVVVVVV**

That day after school, Harper decided to drag, yes _drag_, Lucy to the café they usually come to after school. It's been a habit for them since Lucy first asked Harper to accompany her to that café. Because Lucy was her first ever best friend, and she couldn't help but make that café as her favorite place.

They sat face-to-face near the window of the café. They were talking about lots of stuff that happened at school today. Because they were not in the same class, they loved to tell each other's story at the classrooms.

"Edmund was acting weird today in Science class." Lucy spoke up while she was stirring her chocolate milkshake with her spoon.

"He played pranks at you again, didn't he?" Harper's tone raised. Her eyes were filled with anger.

"Y-yes. But this one was different. He asked Mr. Kirkle to be my partner for this project-"

"He what? Wow, he is definitely out of line!"

"But, Harper, there was something that happened—something strange happened. When I cut my finger with a scissors-"

"You what? What is it like?-"

"No, it's fine. I didn't lose a lot of blood." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"N-no. I-I mean the scissors." Harper said a bit guilty. Lucy sighed. She thought her friend was asking about her wound which she wasn't, obviously.

"It's like other scissors you usually see in daily life. Do you want to listen to me or not?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry."

Lucy sighed. "So, when I cut my finger with the scissors, he saw me bleeding. And his face turned so serious and worry all of sudden and he wounded me."

Harper just blinked a few seconds. "He… what?"

"Wounded me. _He_ wounded me. It's strange right?"

"Very strange." Harper's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Do you reckon this as one of his pranks?"

"I-I don't know. I mean, we know that he hates you. But why did he do that to you? He simply can tell Mr. Kirkle that you are sloppy and you could get scolded by Mr. Kirkle and Edmund would laugh, and do other silly stuff but.. this? I don't know…"

"I thought the same! He could put me in trouble if he wants, but he didn't."

"Do you think he has… you know… two personalities?"

"What do you mean by two personalities?" Lucy giggled at what her best friend just said.

"Like, in the afternoon he will be this gentle-good-looking-guy-that's-ever-invented on Earth and in the evening he will be…." Harper said without finishing her sentence.

Lucy who realized what her best friend wanted to mention got shocked. "What? No no! You gross!" Lucy said with wide-eyed. Harper just laughed.

"I was just joking Lu. Don't freak out!" And they burst out laughing.

"You said I'm not really smart at Science?" Caspian said indignantly at Edmund. They and their other friends were walking on the street to buy some hot-dogs.

"N-no," Edmund scoffed and tried to find good words to lie. "Y-y-you are smart. Really smart I tell you."

"Yeah, I doubt that."

"Caspian, do you want me to tell you the truth?" Dean asked smirking. Edmund turned his head to him and shook his head to him, signaling to shut his mouth up.

"If I were Edmund, I'd never pick you as my partner for Science." Dean said and he and the others laughed. Edmund just smiled innocently at Caspian who was cursing their names under his breath.

Caspian, Dean, John, and Daniel were already ahead but Edmund stopped. His eyes were fixed on the café across the street. He believed he saw Lucy and Harper in there. They were laughing. Unknowingly, Edmund smiled at it.

_Wait, why am I smiling? _He slapped his forehead like he just thought about something wrong.

"Oi, Edmund! Are you coming or not?" Dean shouted.

"Yes! Wait!" and then Edmund ran towards his friends.

**VVVVVVVV**

"I'm home!" Lucy said as she slammed the door behind her shut. "Mom?"

"Over here Lucy!" she heard her mom shouted from the kitchen. She immediately went to the kitchen and found her mom and her friend cooking something.

"Mrs. Andergrew?" Lucy asked. The women who Lucy just called as Mrs. Andergrew turned around and smiled hugely at Lucy.

"Lucy! You just got home? How was school?" she asked.

"It was good." _Yeah, it was good. Very good!_

"Mom and Mrs. Andergrew are making cupcakes. Little Willy seems to craving cupcakes so badly!"

"Oh, he is a kid. That's normal mom. Make sure you make some for me."

"Of course. Lucy, can you take care of Willy while me and Mrs. Andergrew making this?"

"Sure." Lucy walked to a one year old blonde boy who was sitting on the sofa near the kitchen.

"Hello little Willy, how are you?" Lucy asked cheerfully at the boy who was shining a light from his beautiful blue eyes.

Mrs. Andergrew is Lucy's neighbour. She lives like two houses from Lucy's. Sometime Lucy visited her and played with little Willy. She loves kids and wishing she had a little brother. So sad she didn't have siblings.

"Luty!" Willy said in a cute way, clapping his hands.

"It's Lucy, Willy." Lucy said giggling.

"He can never spell your name right." Mrs. Andergrew said from the kitchen.

"He will! When I can force him to! Just watch me Mrs. Andergrew, he will!"

Lucy could hear her mom and Mrs. Andergrew laughed. She laughed herself. A moment later Lucy's phone house rang.

"I'll get it!" Lucy shouted to her mom.

"No. Just let me get it, you take care of Willy." Her mom said. She walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this... Lucy's mom?" a deep voice was heard from the receiver.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Lucy's friend. We are in the same class and I just want to inform that Lucy's extra homework for Mrs. Jadis that she gave her two weeks ago are unsatisfactory according to Mrs. Jadis and she wants Lucy to re-do it and give it again to her tomorrow."

"Oh, really? Is that so?"

"Yes Ma'am. I just want to inform her. Can you tell her?"

"Yes, of course. Can I know your name so I can tell Lucy that her friend just called?"

"Just tell her I'm her friend. Her unexpected friend." And with that the connection disconnected.

"Weird kid." muttered Mrs. Carter. She walked back to the kitchen just to found Lucy asked who called.

"Oh, it was your friend. She said the extra homework that Mrs. Jadis gave to you two weeks ago are not unsatisfactory so she wants you to re-do it and give it to her tomorrow."

Lucy's eyes widened. "What?"

"Extra homework Lu? Is that a punishment for your ungrateful behaviour at school?" Mrs. Carter asked sharply.

"Y-y-yes. N-no! W-what? How could she? Ugh, it's a lot and I have to give it to her tomorrow?" Lucy said and she got up from the sofa and put Willy carefully on the sofa. "Doesn't she know that I have much more important things to do rather than doing her stupid homework." Lucy was muttering under her breath while walking towards the stairs.

"Just do your homework darling!" Mrs. Carter shouted. "Yes mom!"

"Stupid evil little teacher. What is she? An evil witch or something?" Lucy said, cursing her beloved teacher's name.

"Ouch!" Lucy yelped and fell onto the floor. She stumbled at something black square-shaped that laid on the floor. She rubbed her head and her eyes fixed on the thing. Her music box. The pain memories flooded back in her head.

"_Happy Birthday Lucy!" It was Lucy's sixteenth birthday and she was blindfolded. Peter was taking her to a fancy restaurant that evening. Lucy looked beautiful with her elegant red dress and her wavy brown hair that she let loose down her shoulders._

_Peter took off her blindfold and Lucy's eyes widened and it explored around the place._

"_This is beautiful! You arranged this for me?"_

"_Yes of course. It's your birthday and I just want the best for you. For my love." He smiled and took out a chair for Lucy and signaling her to sit down. She sat and watched Peter sat across her._

"_It really means a lot, thanks Peter. Never in my entire life, a guy brings me to a fancy restaurant on my birthday like this with a romantic __scenery." She said. Her eyes were sparkling in happiness._

"_No problem." He said as he took her hand to his. "You know, Lucy. I think this is the right moment to tell you this feeling that's been cooped inside me for such a long time," he paused, looking at Lucy's happy face. "We've been dating for almost a year now and I never really got a chance—a right chance—to tell you this. To tell you that I-" he took a deep breath. "That I love you." He finished with a smile._

_Lucy just stared at him like she was staring a statue. Puzzled at its __uniqueness but curious at the story behind it._

"_Lucy?" Peter called her name. "Lucy?"_

"_Y-yes?" she answered. Her voice was quivering._

_Peter laughed. "Are you alright? I called your name like twice and you just stared at me blankly."_

"_I-I'm fine. I-I'm just.. shocked."_

"_Shocked?"_

_She smiled. "Yes. You just said three words that I've always wanted you to say to me." tears flowing down her cheeks._

_Peter wiped it with his thumb. "Don't cry, you make me want to cry too." Lucy laughed and squeezed Peter's hand that cupped her cheek. "I love you too, Peter."_

"_Okay, just skip this emotional moment and let's open your present from me!" Peter said cheerfully. He bent down from his chair and took a small box that wrapped in wrapping paper. Lucy gaped and took it._

"_What's this?"_

"_Just open it."_

_Lucy was eager to open it so she opened it and gasped. It was a music box. "W-wow. It's beautiful! Thank you Peter!" Peter laughed._

"_Don't just stare at it. Open it." Lucy nodded and opened it. A happy slow song played immediately as Lucy opened it. It was beautiful and she felt like this was the best birthday present that she had gotten so far, and this was from _him_. The one that she loved._

"_Once again, thank you Peter."_

"_You're welcome Lucy." And then Peter leaned closer and kissed her._

Lucy snapped back to reality. She realized her tears were coming out. She took the music box, stood up, and threw it away. "Screw this!" she shouted.

**VVVVVVVV**

Lucy walked to Mrs. Jadis who was putting her belongings into her white pale purse the next say in class. She wanted to give her homework to her that unexpectedly she had to do again. How she wish she could kill this teacher.

"Mrs. Jadis, I'd like to give you my extra homework."

"What extra homework?" Mrs. Jadis said, still putting her belongings into her purse.

Lucy frowned. "The extra homework you gave me two weeks ago as a punishment. You asked me to re-do it because you are unsatisfied at the previous ones."

"I'm sorry. But there has been a mistake Ms. Carter. I didn't ask you to re-do it. In fact, I liked your previous ones."

"But someone called my house and said that-"

"Maybe someone wants to play around. Just ignore them." Mrs. Jadis was finished and excused herself.

_But who? Him!_

Lucy stormed out of the classroom and tried to look for Edmund. She found him leaning against the locker, surrounded by his usual friends.

"You-" Lucy was about to shout at him but Edmund raised one hand and stopped her.

"Before you talk, I'd like to offer you some chain so you can relax a little bit while you're talking to me."

"Just shut your bloody mouth up you _devil_! You called my house yesterday, didn't you? Telling my mom that I have to re-do Mrs. Jadis' extra homework? How could you!"

"Look, I just did what you did to me. Equal right?" he grinned.

"Ugh! You have no idea how furious I am at you right now!"

" 'Ugh! You have no idea how furious I am at you right now!' " Edmund copied her in a mocking mimic.

"Stop it!"

" 'Stop it!' "

"Stop copying me!"

" 'Stop copying me' "! The others who watched just laughed at the both of them.

"Knock it off, Ed. You're going to blow her head." Caspian said, smirking.

"Yeah, Ed. Knock it off." Lucy said, somehow agreed with Caspian who wanted to help her gratefully.

"Fine." Edmund said but smirking.

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria, I'm hungry." Caspian said.

"Right. See you later, baby." Edmund said mimicking a kiss face to Lucy and he tweak Lucy's cheek. Lucy's cheek turned red, embarrassed, and she immediately hid it and ran to search for Harper.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Sorry for the wrong grammars.**


End file.
